


A Meeting Denied

by Storyteller1358



Series: Two Americans in Paris [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller1358/pseuds/Storyteller1358
Summary: Angelica has to cancel dinner plans with Thomas Jefferson.  Instead she writes a letter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



Dear Sir,

I send this letter with my sincerest apologies for being unable to attend dinner this week past. Kitty has been taken with the measles. The poor thing is very ill and quite unhappy about it, and therefore so are the rest of us. So far neither of her brothers nor her sister seem to be similarly afflicted, but we are keeping a most watchful eye. Our physician has recommended seclusion for all of us until little Kitty is entirely recovered, as you know how easily measles can spread. I only wish we knew who she had contracted it from. I should like to give them quite a talking to for taking their children out while ill.

I am particularly regretful to have missed our dinner as I was so looking forward to hearing your thoughts on the new bill in the British Parliament. Even if we hope to soon be out from under the thumb of their influence, the discussion is still fascinating. This is especially true now, while I am secluded at home with no one interesting to talk with, John being away. I adore the children of course, but their political discourse is still many years in the making. I do suspect that when Phillip grows older he may be quite the political conversationalist. He already shows signs, always listening intently when John and I debate. Nevertheless, our discussion shall have to be put off for now. Presumably by the time that we are reunited there may yet be many newer and perchance more interesting topics for us to debate. John, I confess, doesn't quite understand. He enjoys a good political conversation, but is happier to discuss points of agreement, whereas you and I appreciate the art of a fine debate. I still intend to convince you that women should have been included more fully and plainly in your declaration and fully expect that they will be in any future documents penned by you. If not, you shall of course hear my displeasure, although I do sometimes think you enjoy it.

In any case, this letter is a poor substitute for a personal meeting, but unfortunately must suffice due to my confinement. I pray that I shall see you soon, both for your company and because it means that I will have been released from the house and allowed to return to my normal activities.

With dearest wishes to see you soon,

Angelica Church


End file.
